


Now I Lay Me Down

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry and Pansy search for ways to move beyond choices made in war. Can they find peace and something more?





	Now I Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Armor by Landon Austin, Shadows by Sabrina Carpenter, Make It Rain by Ed Sheeran
> 
> A?N: The lovely Starrnobella and xxDustnight88 shared an AMAZING song (Armour by Landon Austin) and each of us came up with a different piece. It is wild what can happen when different people listen to the same song.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33465039753/in/dateposted-public/)

Emerald eyes stare into the fire  
Questions from the past  
Haunting every turn  
Smoke hiding truths

Ebony eyes stare into the night  
Questions for the present  
Haunting every moment  
Smoke hiding fears

Jet strands slide through calloused fingers  
Answers from memories  
Drawing him around corners  
Keys to unlock hopes

Henna strands slide through manicured nails  
Answers for dreams  
Drawing her into the dark  
Keys to unlock fears

Emerald eyes search the shadows  
Queries from the soul  
Pushing him to her door  
Gates protect hearts

Ebony eyes search the light  
Queries from the heart  
Pushing her to his side  
Gates protect dreams

Jet strands smoothed by trembling fingers  
Responses from the past  
Reaching for his face  
Glass reveals truths

Henna strands pulled by steady fingers  
Responses for the present  
Reaching for her   
Glass reveals moments

Emerald eyes stare into ebony  
Questions for the future  
Shattering the moment  
Mirrors reflect truth

Ebony eyes stare into emerald  
Questions for the moment  
Shattering the future  
Mirrors reflect desire

Jet strands fall over golden frames  
Answers waiting to be spoken  
Hiding his scars  
Glass hides emails fires

Henna strands fall over furrowed brows  
Answers waiting to be heard   
Hiding her desires  
Glass reflect ebony fears

Emerald eyes search ebony depths  
Queries finally forgotten   
Laying down his armour  
Gates open to hope

Ebony eyes search emerald depths  
Queries finally answered  
Laying down her wand  
Gates open to forgiveness 

Jet strands slide through shaken fingers   
Replies silent but sure  
Pulling his face closer  
Keys drop in the dust

Henna strands slide through scarred fingers  
Replies silent in her tears  
Pulling her head to his  
Keys drop in the silence

Emeralds eyes close in relief  
Questions to build futures  
Holding her tight  
Smoke reveals new fires

Ebony eyes close in comfort  
Question to build hope  
Holding him forever  
Smoke reveals new dreams


End file.
